Muggleborn Prince
by Kimbyunhee133
Summary: Baekhyun, kelahiran Muggle, tiba-tiba menjadi penyihir, dan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol, kelahiran darah murni, yang juga bersekolah di Hogwarts. Muggleborn vs pure blood. Harry Potter AU. CHANBAEK! Slight SEBAEK, and others pairings
1. chapter 1

MAIN CAST :

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

SUPPORT CAST :

 _EXO member_

 _SM artists_

GENRE :

 _Fantasy, romance boyxboy, Friendship._

WARNING :

An boylove story

Mengandung latar cerita Harry Potter movie

Terdapat bahasa yang digunakan di Harpot movie

Dedicated to : EXO and Harrypotter fans

DON'T BE PLAGIAT. ALL STORIES IS MINE. THANK YOU, AND ENJOY.

\--

 **MUGGLEBORN PRINCE**

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika diusia nya yang baru menginjak 11 tahun, hidupnya sebagai seorang anak laki-laki biasa berubah 180 derajat.

Saat itu ia dan keluarganya baru saja pulang kerumah sehabis merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun di suatu restoran dan tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu yang membawa surat dicakarnya terbang kearahnya dan menjatuhkan surat tersebut.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun kecil segera membuka surat beramplopkan coklat tersebut.

"Hogwarts?" Gumam Baekhyun kecil sembari memiringkan kepalanya berpikir. Sangat imut.

"Baek? kenapa belum masuk rumah?" Suara seorang wanita menyadarkan pemikiran Baekhyun.

Dia adalah Byun Miyoung, ibu Baekhyun. Wanita itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan melihat surat ditangan anak sulungnya itu.

"Astaga!! Yeoboo... cepatlah kemarin, Yeoboo!!" Teriak Miyoung histeris setelah membaca sekilas kalimat disurat yang dibawa Baekhyun.

Kemudian seorang lekaki paruh baya keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa yeobo?" Tanya Byun Yunho, ayah Baekhyun.

"Lihat yeobo, Lihat!! anak kita..."

Miyoung menyodorkan surat yang dibawa Baekhyun kearah suami nya. Yunho membaca dengan teliti kalimat per kalimat yang tertulis di surat yang terlihat tua itu.

"Tapi... Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yunho heran sembari menatap putra bungsunya yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas.

"Dia sangat istimewa, yeobo.. uri Baekhyunii akan menjadi penyihir hebat!" Sahut Miyoung bangga, kemudian ia mencium dan memeluk putra sulungnya dengan bangga.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat ibunya bahagia.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Beberapa hari kemudian, ayah Baekhyun mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan sahabatnya dan anak lelaki dari sahabatnya.

Dia adalah paman Do Minho dan anaknya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua memiliki mata bulat yang mirip, omong-omong..

Do minho adalah alumnus hogwarts yang saat ini bekerja didunia muggle sebagai pemilik restoran, dan anaknya ini akan masuk Hogwarts ditahun yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Karena keluarga Baekhyun yang semuanya tidak ada darah penyihir, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan menitipkan Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya untuk mengurusi segala keperluan Baekhyun di dunia sihir. Dengan senang hati Minho membantu sahabatnya itu.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi dekat, mereka berbelanja bersama di Diagon Alley dan menembus platform 9 3/4 di stasiun bersama-sama untuk menaiki kereta Hogwarts express menuju sekolah barunya.

Itulah sepenggal awal kisah hidup Baekhyun berubah.

Kalian pasti tau kan apa itu Hogwarts?

Ya, sekolah penyihir terkenal yang memiliki 4 asrama didalamnya yang untuk masuknya harus diseleksi dengan topi seleksi yang bisa berbicara.

Mari kita lanjutkan kisah saat Baekhyun pertama kali memasuki Hogwarts.

Baekhyun kecil bersama dengan sahabat bermata bulatnya, Kyungsoo, baru saja menuruni kereta Hogwarts express yang ditumpanginya.

Hari ternyata sudah malam, keadaan gelap dan lembab. Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut mengetahui jika ia jauh dari rumahnya. Bahkan ia tak tahu pasti lokasi dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Para murid tahun pertama, ikuti aku!!" Teriak seseorang-atau mungkin raksasa, karena posturnya yang tinggi dan besar melampaui manusia normal.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergandengan tangan sembari berjalan mengikuti raksasa itu dengan murid-murid tahun pertama lainnya.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama dan kemudian menaiki perahu untuk sampai kesekolah mereka.

"Woww..." Para murid tahun pertama menggumam takjub saat melihat bangunan Hogwarts yang mulai terlihat dimata mereka, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau Baek, aku sangat bahagia bisa bersekolah disini. Ayahku selalu bercerita tentang bagaimana hebatnya Hogwarts, walau terkadang ada yang dilebih-lebihkan" Cerita Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau bisa menceritakan aku banyak hal tentang Hogwarts nanti Kyung, aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya." Jawab Baekhyun, matanya masih menyapu pemandangan hebat disekitarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai didepan aula berkumpul Hogwarts. Awalnya para murid tahun pertama diperintahkan berbaris didepan pintu dengan rapi dan kemudian dipersilahkan masuk saat pintu terbuka.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan menyambut mereka semua. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya karena saking bahagianya.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts kepada para murid tahun pertama. Perkenalkan, saya adalah kepala sekolah disini, Albus Severus Potter. Saya tidak akan berbasa-basi terlalu lama karena saya yakin jika banyak diantara kalian sudah mengetahui banyak tentang Hogwarts. Maka sekarang juga, saya persilahkan kepada Prof. Minerva untuk menyeleksi para murid dengan topi seleksi"

Demikian sambutan dari kepala sekolah. Baekhyun bisa mengira jika usia kepala sekolah tersebut lebih dari 90 tahun, atau mungkin sudah satu abad?

"Lavyore Zenada"

Seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang keriting berjalan maju dan duduk dikursi sebelah prof. Minerva dengan topi seleksi diletakkan diatas kepalanya.

"SLYTHERIN" suara sang topi seleksi menggelegar keseluruh aula yang kemudian disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari penghuni didalamnya.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sebentar yang disambut senyuman hangat darinya. Kyungsoo seolah mendapat kepercayaan diri setelah melihat senyuman Baekhyun, ia akhirnya berjalan kedepan dengan santai namun tegap.

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi sebelah sang profesor yang kemudian memakaikan topi seleksi diatas kepalanya.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya ia bisa masuk di asrama yang sama dengan ayahnya dulu. Baekhyun ikut bertepuk tangan atas kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

Satu per satu murid sudah mulai diseleksi, tersisa beberapa murid lagi yang tersedia termasuk Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya, tiba gilirannya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berjalan maju dan duduk dikursi. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar bisa se asrama dengan Kyungsoo.

Sedikit lama waktu yang dibutuhkan topi seleksi untuk memilah asrama yang cocok untuk Baekhyun. Namun kemudian...

"GRYFFINDOR"

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega setelah sempat menahan nafas tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan semangat kearah tempat duduk Gryffindor dan langsung mengambil tempat disamping Kyungsoo.

"Baek, sudah kuduga kita akan se asrama. Aku sangat senang!" Sahut Kyungsoo dengan kegembiraan yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Setelah itu semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Hari pertama kegiatan belajar mengajar di Hogwarts tidak buruk, semuanya berjalan seperti sekolah normal di dunia muggle hanya saja mata pelajarannya yang membedakan.

Baekhyun baru kali ini mempelajari apa itu ilmu hitam, transfigurasi, dan ramalan, bukan lagi mempelajari bagaimana manusia berkembang biak atau hafalan rumus trigonometri. Dan jujur saja Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Semuanya berjalan normal, Baekhyun dengan cepat dapat beradaptasi dengan dunia sihir, dia juga sudah ahli menggunakan mantra mantra dasar.

Ia juga mempunyai banyak teman. Jika dulu dia selalu ditemani oleh Do Kyungsoo seorang, kini mereka memiliki satu sahabat lagi. Kim Jongdae namanya. Dia adalah anak lelaki yang baik, ramah, namun... yah, sangat berisik sehingga kerap kali membuat Kyungsoo emosi.

Baekhyun tidak hanya memiliki teman yang satu asrama dengannya saja, ia juga memiliki teman dekat di asrama Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw.

Kim Junmyeon dari asrama Hufflepuff dan Kim Minseok dari asrama Ravenclaw, dua orang kakak-beradik yang merupakan teman dekat Baekhyun. Junmyeon yang berada satu tingkat diatasnya dan Minseok yang berada dua tingkat diatasnya membuat Baekhyun merasa memiliki Hyung disana.

Lalu apakah Baekhyun memiliki teman di asrama Slytherin? kalian pikirkan saja sendiri, bagaimana seorang muggleborn seperti Baekhyun akan berteman dengan si darah murni Slytherin yang dengan terang-terangan sangat anti dengan Muggle?

Well... sudah jelas kan, jangankan berteman, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sudi menengokkan kepalanya kearah murid Slytherin yang dengan tanpa rasa bersalah selalu menatapnya jijik.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mengurusi urusan Slytherin dan tidak pernah mau mengenal siapa pun disana. Sampai pada suatu hari, di tahun ketiga nya berada di Hogwarts... Semuanya berubah... semudah buku yang terjatuh dari atas pohon.

\--

"Hey?! Siapa yang menjatuhkan buku ini?!!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel sambil menyipitkan matanya kearah dahan pohon beringin besar diatasnya.

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Baekhyun, namun sebuah buku yang lebih tipis jatuh kembali dan menimpa kepalanya.

"Aw!! Appo...!! Sialan kau, siapapun kau diatas sana, cepat turun kemari!!" Teriak Baekhyun kembali dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang tingginya jauh melebihi dirinya turun dari atas pohon dan berdiri membelakanginya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat lelaki itu sedang menggigit buah apel dan perlahan berbalik menghadapnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, melihat jubah seragam lelaki itu. Hm... hijau dan perak... Murid Slytherin rupanya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kejengkelannya masih menumpuk namun ia memilih membalikkan tubuh untuk meninggalkan lelaki Slytherin itu.

Satu langkah Baekhyun berjalan terhenti karena panggilan tak mengenakkan si brengsek Slytherin

"Hey, mudblood.. kau yang memintaku turun dan sekarang meninggalkanku?"

Baekhyun menggeram. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si Slytherin.

"Ya, dan aku langsung muak melihat wajahmu. Aku pergi, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol seperti itu lagi." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan si brengsek Slytherin itu. Baru sekali ini ia mau mengobrol dengan murid Slytherin, dan ia tidak akan sudi lagi.

Lelaki Slytherin itu menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah cepat menjauhinya. Perlahan seringaian muncul dibibirnya, "Hm... menarik juga" Ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun tidak tau jika hari itu juga dan seterusnya tekadnya untuk menjauhi murid Slytherin lenyap dan tergantikan dengan Slytherin yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

TBC

Hai, aku comeback lagi dengan cerita fantasy. Kali ini aku mengusung tema Harry Potter gitu. Gimana? Aneh nggak?

Dimohon preview nya yahh... kalau banyak yg preview, aku lanjut deh hehe. Kalau engga, aku udahan sampe sini.

Gomawo yeorobun :))


	2. Chapter 2

Satu langkah Baekhyun berjalan terhenti karena panggilan tak mengenakkan si brengsek Slytherin

"Hey, mudblood.. kau yang memintaku turun dan sekarang meninggalkanku?"

Baekhyun menggeram. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si Slytherin.

"Ya, dan aku langsung muak melihat wajahmu. Aku pergi, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol seperti itu lagi." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan si brengsek Slytherin itu. Baru sekali ini ia mau mengobrol dengan murid Slytherin, dan ia tidak akan sudi lagi.

Lelaki Slytherin itu menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah cepat menjauhinya. Perlahan seringaian muncul dibibirnya, "Hm... menarik juga" Ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun tidak tau jika hari itu juga dan seterusnya tekadnya untuk menjauhi murid Slytherin lenyap dan tergantikan dengan Slytherin yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

MAIN CAST :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

SUPPORT CAST :

EXO member

SM artists

GENRE :

Fantasy, romance boyxboy, Friendship.

WARNING :

An boylove story

Mengandung latar cerita Harry Potter movie

Terdapat bahasa yang digunakan di Harpot movie

Dedicated to : EXO and Harrypotter fans

DON'T BE PLAGIAT. ALL STORIES IS MINE. THANK YOU, AND ENJOY.

\--

MUGGLEBORN PRINCE

Hey hey... Byunbaek!!" panggil Kyungsoo setengah berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

Dirinya benar benar tidak mengerti. Tadi ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun digerbang gedung sekolah dan sepertinya Baekhyun baru saja dari taman depan sekolah. Wajahnya nampak kesal, sepertinya ia sedang marah dengan seseorang. Apa karena si Jongdae berisik itu yang membuat Baekhyun kesal? Ah.. sudah kuduga anak itu selalu membuat semua orang kesal.

"Yak!! Byun Baekhyun!! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan berteriak ketika ia berhasil menghadang jalan Baekhyun dan menghentikan langkah cepat sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kesal dan bibir yang dicebikkan.

"Aku kesal dengan seseorang. Sudah, biarkan aku pergi!" Jawab Baekhyun, belum sempat ia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo, dirinya sudah dihadang lagi oleh si mata bulat.

"Apa karena Jongdae? Aissh... kau kan tau jika anak cerewet itu selalu membuat siapa saja kesal. Sudahlah Baek..." Sahut Kyungsoo sok tau.

"Tidak Kyung, aku tidak sedang kesal dengan Jongdae"

"Lalu dengan siapa? Oh.. apakah Daehyun yang menggodamu lagi? Atau... Daniel? Atau..."

"Bukan mereka semua, Kyung..." Potong Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. "Lalu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Si murid Slythrin yang entah siapa namanya itu yang membuatku kesal." Jawab Baekhyun yang diakhiri oleh cebikan dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya yang sudah lebar. "APAA?" Teriaknya. Jelas saja Kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Baekhyun, sahabatnya ini kan tidak pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan murid Slytherin selama 3 tahun bersekolah disini... Lalu apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi?

"Sst.. Kyung, bisakah kau tidak berteriak sangat kencang? Kau sangat berlebihan." Adu Baekhyun sambil mengusap kedua telinganya.

"Baek.. aku tidak salah dengar kan? Kau... kau... berinteraksi dengan murid Slytherin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Astaga Baek!! Sejak kapan kau berubah seperti ini?" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi karena terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka jika tiba-tiba sahabatnya ini mau berinteraksi dengan murid Slytherin.

"Jangan berlebihan Kyung... ini tidak seperti yg kau pikirkan.."

"Lalu? kenapa? ada apa? apa yang dilakukan si Slytherin itu? dan siapa orangnya?" Serbu Kyungsoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Baekhyun melengos, ia kemudian berjalan dan diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau siapa namanya. Dia duduk diatas dahan pohon dan ketika aku lewat, ia menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Sangat menyebalkan bukan?" Cerita Baekhyun, nada nya terdengar menyiratkan kekesalan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Yaah... seperti itulah memang murid-murid Slytherin. Aku tidak terkejut lagi.." Ucapnya.

"Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku berbicara dengannya dan semua makhluk Slytherin. Tidak akan lagi..."

"Astaga Baek... kau melupakan professor Malfoy? Dia adalah Slytherin. Jika kau tidak berbicara dengannya, kau akan disihir oleh mantra kutukan."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan mengerutkan keningnya. Yah... Kyungsoo benar juga. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir ditangan professor killer itu.

"Kecuali untuk para Professor dan orang terhomat Slytherin lainnya, aku masih mau berbicara dengannya" Jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan jalannya untuk memasuki kelas ramuan yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

\--

"Baekhyun! Kyungsoo! Kemarilah!" Teriak Jongdae dengan lantang dan merdu(?) ketika melihat dua sahabatnya berjalan bersama dari pintu masuk.

Saat ini sedang jam makan siang. Semua murid dan professor Hogwarts berkumpul di aula untuk menikmati makan siang bersama seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghampiri meja Gryffindor dan duduk dihadapan Jongdae. Mereka kemudian larut dalam obrolan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Namun tiba-tiba acara mengobrol itu terganggu karena...

Pukk!

"Aww!!" Baekhyun merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan dan melihat pelaku pemukulan kepalanya.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berteriak marah ketika melihat seorang murid Slytherin yang tadi ia temui di taman depan sekolah yang sudah menjatuhkan bukunya mengenai kepala Baekhyun, dan tunggu... ia kini memukul kepalanya juga menggunakan buku? What the..

Si murid Slytherin itu tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun. "Hai, kita bertemu lagi.. Mudblood.." Ucapnya kemudian dengan nada lembut namun sangat menyindir.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Kini ia berdiri didepan lelaki itu dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Namun karena tingginya yang dibawah tinggi lelaki itu, Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Sudah kubilang... Jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu lagi!! Kau tidak punya telinga?!" Bentak Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Well... kau memang menjijikkan bukan? Apa yang lebih menjijikkan dari penyihir berdarah muggle sepertimu?" Kata lelaki itu menanggapi. Seringai licik muncul dibibirnya.

"Kau. Tidak. Berhak. Mengataiku. Seperti. Itu. Tuan Arogan!!"

"Arogan katamu? Aku?"

"Ya kau!! Dari keseluruhan penampilan dan tingkah lakumu, kau sangat arogan. Dan itu terlihat lebih menjijikkan.."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul setelah melihat raut kekesalan di wajah murid Slytherin didepannya itu. Si murid Slytherin itu terlihat sangat marah karena kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat.

"Hey hey... sudahlah bung... Ayo kita pergi saja dari sini. Sebentar lagi jamuan makan siang akan dimulai." Sahut seseorang dibelakang murid Slytherin itu.

Si putih pucat berwajah datar itu kemudian menarik lengan sahabatnya untuk menjauhi si mungil Gryffindor dihadapannya. Untung saja sahabatnya itu menurut dan mengikutinya walaupun tatapannya masih tertuju pada si murid Gryffindor itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek menatap kepergian si Slytherin dari hadapannya. Ia kemudian memutuskan duduk ditempatnya lagi.

"Wow Baek... aku tak menyangka.. kau mau berbicara dengan murid Slytherin dan... astaga, aku sangat takjub kau bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Baekhyunnii jjang!!" Ucap Jongdae dengan berbinar-binar seolah-olah ia memberi selamat kepada Baekhyun yang memenangkan pertandingan.

"Orang seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran. Jika tidak, dia akan terus saja menindas." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil potongan sosis didepannya.

Oh ya, sejak kapan makanan ini sudah tertata rapi dimeja? Para murid disana bahkan tidak menyadarinya karena asyik menonton perdebatan Baekhyun dan si murid Slytherin tadi.

"Baek... aku tak menyangkan orang yang membuatmu kesal waktu ditaman tadi adalah dirinya..." Gumam Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah telur rebus.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Asal kau tau saja Baek, dia adalah pangerannya Slytherin" Sahut seseorang disebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Krystal yang sedang asyik mengunyah ayamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Krystal menghentikan acara makannya sejenak dan menatap teman satu asramanya dengan tersenyum prihatin.

"Ya Baekhyun... kau sedang bermasalah dengan Park Chanyeol, si pangeran Slytherin yang terhormat. Kau berurusan dengan orang yang paling berbahaya di asrama itu." Jelas Krystal yang kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya lagi.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan berat, seperti ada yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berurusan dengannya, Baek..." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

Baekhyun kemudian diliputi rasa takut. Oh tidak Baek... kau harus bagaimana sekarang?

\--

Sore hari setelah pembelajaran berakhir, Chanyeol sedang duduk diruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sehun yang serius membaca buku, Jongin yang asyik bermain psp, dan Kris yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Sedangkan dirinya duduk bersenderan menatap langit langit di ruangan itu.

"Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani mempermalukanku didepan semua orang.." Gumam Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong menerawang.

Sehun, Jongin, dan Kris menatap Chanyeol sejenak dan kemudian fokus lagi ke kegiatannya masing-masing. Bukan tidak tau, seluruh sahabatnya itu tau apa yang terjadi tadi siang waktu jamuan makan siang.

"Aarrgh!! Akan kuhabisi saja dia!" Geram Chanyeol dengan kesal sambil mengusak kasar rambutnya.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol... dia hanyalah lelaki mungil yang tidak berguna." tanggap Sehun, perhatiannya masih tertuju pada buku yang ia baca.

"Ya... Sehun benar. Lagipula peristiwa tadi juga tidak akan menghancurkan gelarmu sebagai pangeran Slytherin." Sahut Kris.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Sahabat sahabatnya tidak bisa membantunya menghilangkan kejengkelan dirinya terhadap si lelaki Gryffindor itu.

Akhirnua dengan langkah panjang Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur lebih cepat. Ya setidaknya ia bisa menghilangkan bocah menyebalkan itu dari pikirannya sejenak.

\--

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia bangun kesiangan. Entahlah ia lupa apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam sehingga bisa bangun kesiangan seperti ini. Dengan kedua kakinya yang pendek, ia mencoba berlari dengan langkah yang dilebar-lebarkan. Ia tidak mau telat masuk pelajaran hari ini. Tentu saja siapa yang ingin telat disaat pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah prof. Malfoy? Bisa mati kau.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mandi pagi ini. Namun wajahnya yang imut dan putih bersih itu tidak akan menunjukkan rahasia itu. Toh biarpun dia mandi atau tidak wajahnya sama saja. Baekhyun bisa sedikit berbangga diri karena itu.

Bruk!!

Astaga! Apalagi ini..

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk ketika ia merasa menabrak seseorang terlalu keras. Ish... ini karena ia tidak melihat kearah depan saat membenarkan jubah sekolahnya sambil berlari. Oh byunbaek.. cukup sudah kesialanmu.

"Ah... maafkan aku.. maaf" Ucap Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil bangkit berdiri. Pandangannya masih menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku tau kau sedang tergesa-gesa karena telat. Benar kan?" Jawab sosok didepannya yang baru ia tabrak.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si jangkung yang baru ia tabrak tadi.

Tapi tunggu... sepertinya Baekhyun pernah melihat orang ini.. dimana?

Dengan mata sipitnya, ia menatap jubah yang dipakai lelaki itu. Oh... Slytherin.. lagi..

Kenapa ia selalu berurusan dengan murid Slytherin terus menerus?

"Ah.. ya.." Respon Baekhyun kemudian. Wajahnya masam, ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan lelaki didepannya.

Namun..

"Kau.. Byun Baekhyun, bukan?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi dan sukses membuat Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya. Tubuh kecilnya kemudian berbalik menatap si jangkung yang menyebutkan namanya tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Tanya Baekhyun kembali dengan nada yang sangat sinis. Ia memang tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan bencinya kepada makhluk makhluk licik bangsa Slytherin.

"Ah.. aku hanya pernah beberapa kali mendengar murid lain memanggil namamu... jadi ya, aku mengetahui itu dari itu. Dan ohya.. perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun." Lelaki yang bernama Sehun itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berkenalan.

Mata kecil Baekhyun semakin menyipit melihat kearah tangan lelaki yang bernama Sehun itu. Apa apaain ini? Ia diajak berkenalan dengan murid Slytherin? Bahkan selama tiga tahun ia bersekolah disini baru sekali ini ada murid dari asrama itu yang mengajaknya berkenalan.

Baekhyun ragu. Haruskah ia membalas jabatan tangan itu? Tangan kanannya bergerak gelisah dan ia menggigit bibirnya, ciri khas Byun Baekhyun yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Byun.. Baekhyun?" Panggil seseorang yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun maupun Sehun dengan serempak mengarahkan pandangan kearah sumber suara. Sehun pun otomatis menurunkan tangannya.

"Ah... Key sunbae..." Sahut Baekhyun ketika melihat Key, si prefek Gryffindor yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau ada kelas pagi ini? dan setahuku itu adalah kelas prof. Malfoy?" Tanya Key dengan tatapan menyelidik,terlihat geli menurut Baekhyun padahal biasanya sunbae nya itu selalu bertingkah konyol.

"Ah.. benar sunbae, maafkan aku.. aku bangun kesiangan tadi.. dan aku akan segera bergegas menuju kelas sekarang juga." Jawab Baekhyun sambil kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Tidak Baek Bacon... kau sudah terlambat hampir 30 menit dan itu berarti sudah melampaui batas maksimal keterlambatan yang dimaklumi. Jadi.. aku akan membawamu ke prof. Max bagian kedisiplinan dan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman. Ayo ikut aku.." Jelas Key sambil menarik jubah Baekhyun dan menggiringnya menuju kantor prof. Max.

Sehun yang daritadi menatap interaksi kedua orang itu kemudian tersenyum geli. Kekeluargaan asrama Gryffindor sangat kuat dan lucu. Ah... kenapa ia tidak terseleksi untuk masuk ke asrama itu saja.

TBC

\--

Ini nih yang udah review dan minta next :)

Gomawo chingudeul yang sudah mau mampir baca cerita ini dan meramaikan kotak prview. Tetep review ya biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya :)

Disini aku udah mulai memasukkan si Sehun kedalam hubungan Chanbaek soalnya aku juga suka banget sama Sebaek hehe..

Ohya mungkin ada yang belum tau Prefek itu apa, jadi penjelasan gampangnya prefek itu semacam osis kalau dikehidupan manusia biasa. Dia yang bertanggung jawab di asrama masing-masing, kalau kalian liat di film Harpot prefek yang biasanya menggiring murid murid tahun pertama menuju asrama.

Sekali lagi gomawo dan jangan lupa preview. Saranghae.


	3. Chapter 3

"Byun.. Baekhyun?" Panggil seseorang yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun maupun Sehun dengan serempak mengarahkan pandangan kearah sumber suara. Sehun pun otomatis menurunkan tangannya.

"Ah... Key sunbae..." Sahut Baekhyun ketika melihat Key, si prefek Gryffindor yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau ada kelas pagi ini? dan setahuku itu adalah kelas prof. Malfoy?" Tanya Key dengan tatapan menyelidik,terlihat geli menurut Baekhyun padahal biasanya sunbae nya itu selalu bertingkah konyol.

"Ah.. benar sunbae, maafkan aku.. aku bangun kesiangan tadi.. dan aku akan segera bergegas menuju kelas sekarang juga." Jawab Baekhyun sambil kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Tidak Baek Bacon... kau sudah terlambat hampir 30 menit dan itu berarti sudah melampaui batas maksimal keterlambatan yang dimaklumi. Jadi.. aku akan membawamu ke prof. Max bagian kedisiplinan dan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman. Ayo ikut aku.." Jelas Key sambil menarik jubah Baekhyun dan menggiringnya menuju kantor prof. Max.

Sehun yang daritadi menatap interaksi kedua orang itu kemudian tersenyum geli. Kekeluargaan asrama Gryffindor sangat kuat dan lucu. Ah... kenapa ia tidak terseleksi untuk masuk ke asrama itu saja.

MAIN CAST :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

SUPPORT CAST :

EXO member

SM artists

GENRE :

Fantasy, romance boyxboy, Friendship.

WARNING :

An boylove story

Mengandung latar cerita Harry Potter movie

Terdapat bahasa yang digunakan di Harpot movie

Dedicated to : EXO and Harrypotter fans

DON'T BE PLAGIAT. ALL STORIES IS MINE. THANK YOU, AND ENJOY.

\--

MUGGLEBORN PRINCE

Baekhyun membuka kasar pintu kamarnya, wajahnya sudah kusut dan terlihat sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Hukuman yang diberikan prof. Max tidak tanggung-tanggung, Baekhyun harus membersihkan gudang ramuan yang ada dibawah tanah. Bayangkan saja! Luas gudang itu juga tidak sedikit. Astaga... jika begini, Baekhyun tidak mau telat lagi.

Kyungsoo, Chen, dan Johnny yang merupakan teman sekamar Baekhyun hanya menatap heran kearah Baekhyun yang langsung membaringkan tubuh mungilnya kekasur.

"Baek..." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Tidak sekarang Kyung... aku ingin tidur, badanku terasa sangat remuk saat ini..." Potong Baekhyun yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan suara dengkuran halus. Ah.. dia sudah terlelap rupanya, cepat sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Johnny kepada Kyungsoo dengan dagu yang diarahkan kearah Baekhyun.

"Entah... aku juga tidak tahu.. aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi. Ia menghilang begitu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa Baekhyun membolos dan kabur dari sekolah?" Sahut Jongdae dengan raut muka terkejut.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas. "Dia tidak seberandal itu, Jongdae.." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Ya... siapa tau?" Gumam Jongdae sebelum menidurkan tubuhnya dikasur. "Selamat malam kawan" Ucapnya lagi kemudian.

"Hmm." Gumaman terdengar dari Kyungsoo dan Johnny sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Baekhyun.. hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

\--

"Baek? Kau akan kemana sepagi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi sembari menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin.

Kyungsoo menatap ke sekeliling, Jongdae dan Johnny masih menyelami alam mimpinya dengan lelap. Kemudian kearah jam tua disisi kamar, pukul 08.00 pagi. Ini adalah hari bebas murid Gryffindor yang berarti murid-murid bebas melakukan apa saja termasuk tidur nyenyak hingga sore hari. Biasanya Baekhyun akan bangun ketika matahari sudah diatas ubun ubun. Namun saat ini Kyungsoo malah melihat sahabatnya itu sudah rapi dan harum.

"Aku akan menemui Minseok dan Junmyeon Hyung.. aku akan makan bersama dengan mereka ditempat biasa. Kau mau ikut?" Jelas Baekhyun yang masih menyibukkan diri didepan cermin.

Ah ternyata ini alasannya, Kyungsoo sudah mengerti. "Tidak... aku harus membantu Key sunbae hari ini.. maafkan aku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang baru saja bangun tidur itu. "Lagi? Dihari bebas seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Ya, Baekhyun cukup tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat ingin menjadi Prefek selanjutnya menggantikan Key sunbae.. jadi sebagai bentuk latihannya, ia membantu sunbae nya satu itu untuk mengurusi keperluan asrama.

"Baiklah... semangat untuk dirimu, Kyung. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Pamit Baekhyun setelah lelaki imut itu menyelesaikan memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Oke. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Baek!" Seru Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak yang dijawab senyuman dan kedipan sebelah mata oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju ruang pertemuan dilantai dasar sekolah untuk menemui kedua hyung yang sangat ia sayangi. Sudah kubilang bukan? Jika Minseok dan Junmyeon adalah sosok yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, sehingga mereka berdua dianggap seperti hyung kandung oleh Baekhyun karena ia sendiri tidak memiliki hyung asli.

"Minseokkie hyung, Junmyeonnie hyung!!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat ketika matanya mendapati kedua orang yang sedang asyik berbicara disana. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai Baekku Baekku!! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Sapa Minseok yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"Karena Baekkie kita sudah datang, ayo kita langsung berangkat saja." Sahut Junmyeon sambil memeluk pundak Baekhyun dan berjalan bersama.

Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka tidaklah lama dan melelahkan. Hanya butuh sekitar 10 menit saja untuk berjalan kaki. Mereka bertiga kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping jendela, tempat favorit mereka seperti biasa. Baekhyun yang memilih.

"Aku ingin makan ayam madu dan jus stroberi, Hyung.." Sahut Baekhyun ketika ia baru saja duduk.

"Aku ingin Mie pedas dan soda seperti biasa ya.. kali ini kau yang memesan." Sahut Minseok kemudian.

Junmyeon hanya mendengus kesal kemudian mengangguk, ia hanya pasrah saja dan berjalan menuju meja pesanan yang sudah berdiri seorang wanita gemuk disana.

"Jadi... menurut yang aku dengar kau mulai dekat dengan murid Slytherin? Benarkah itu Baek?" Tanya Minseok tiba-tiba dengan senyum jahilnya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tidak hyung.. aku tidak dekat dengan murid Slytherin." Bela Baekhyun, kedua tangannya membentuk huruf X yang berarti isyarat jika yang dibicarakan Minseok adalah salah.

"Ah... benarkah? Padahal aku melihatmu dengan seseorang yang memakai jubah Slytherin kemarin saat pagi hari.." Kata Minseok dengan sedikit berpikir.

"Ya... itu memang aku. Waktu itu aku menabraknya dengan tidak sengaja dan meminta maaf... kemudian.. dia mengajakku berkenalan. Hanya itu." Cerita Baekhyun kemudian, ia selalu menceritakan apapun kepada kedua hyung nya dan juga kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Namun kali ini,ia belum menceritakan soal Sehun kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Minseok sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Berkenalan? Dia... mengajakmu berkenalan?" Tanya Minseok memastikan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat murid Slytherin yang mencoba berkenalan dengan murid dari asrama lain. Terutama Gryffindor.." Ucap Minseok dengan kebingungan luar biasa akan fenomena baru ini.

"Entahlah hyung.. aku juga bingung.. apalagi aku adalah seorang penyihir berdarah muggle.." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Hm?" Tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba setelah baru saja sampai sambil membawa kedua nampan pesanan mereka dengan mantra sihir sehingga kedua nampan itu melayang dikedua sisinya.

Kemudian Junmyeon mengayungkan tongkat sihir nya untuk meletakkan kedua nampan dimeja makan. Setelah itu ia duduk dikursi yang kosong disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengambil makanannya dan melahapnya seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan.

"Kami hanya membicarakan hubungan Baekhyun dengan seorang murid Slytherin." Kata Minseok menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Wah.. benarkah? Siapa nama murid itu Baek? Aku tak menyangka jika tipe mu adalah murid Slytherin.." Ucap Junmyeon yang semakin membuat Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku tidak menyukai siapa pun hyung.. apalagi murid Slytherin itu. Mereka semua menyebalkan" Jawab Baekhyun dengan mulut yang sedikit penuh oleh ayam madunya.

"Benarkah? Padahal Minseok hyung menceritakan padaku jika..."

"Itu tidak seperti yang Junmyeon hyung pikirkan. Sudahlah hyung aku ingin menikmati sarapanku, mendengar kata Slytherin membuatku mual."

Junmyeon hanya mengedikkan bahunya mengalah dan mengambil sesuap sup ayam ginseng miliknya dengan nasi.

"Minseok?" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Minseok menatap orang yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Oh hai Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Minseok.

Seorang lelaki cantik yang bernama Luhan itu nampak kelelahan, terlihat dari kantong matanya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling, kemudian aku melihat kalian dari jendela jadi aku menghampirimu." Jawabnya.

"Ah... baiklah. Duduklah disini, aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu." Kata Minseok sambil menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dikursi kosong sebelahnya sedangkan Minseok berjalan menuju meja pesanan untuk memesankan makanan untuk Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Junmyeon saling menatap. Pasalnya, mereka tidak mengenal sama sekali sosok lelaki didepannya.

"Apa kalian teman Minseok?" Tanya Luhan kepada dua orang dihadapannya.

"Aku adalah adiknya..." Jawab Junmyeon yang masih fokus dengan makanannya.

"Ah benar.. Minseok pernah bercerita ia memiliki adik disini yang berada di Hufflepuff. Ah ternyata itu kau.." Ucap Luhan. Pandangannya kemudian teralihkan kepada Baekhyun. "Lalu.. kau?" Tanyanya.

"Aku? Ah... bagaimana menjelaskannya? Hm.. aku Byun Baekhyun dari Gryffindor, aku dua tingkat dibawah Minseok hyung dan satu tingkat dibawah Junmyeon hyung. Kami dekat dan aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti hyung ku sendiri." Jelas Baekhyun agak gugup.

Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun, ia merasa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang manis dan lucu. "Ah.. benarkah? Kau masih di tingkat tiga? kau lucu sekali..." Ucap Luhan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan tanpa memberontak.

"Ini makanan untukmu. Oh astaga... kau sepertinya sudah nampak akrab dengan Baekhyunnee.." Kata Minseok ketika ia sudah sampai dimeja mereka sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dihadapan Luhan.

"Ya, aku ingin akrab dengan Baekhyun seperti kalian. Dia nampak menggemaskan... dan aku juga tidak memiliki adik." Jawab Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku bisa menjadi sosok adik bagi siapapun termasuk Luhan hyung... dan aku sangat senang memiliki banyak sosok hyung disini." Sahut Baekhyun dengan ceria. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan berbinar-binar kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kursi Baekhyun dan memeluk sosok itu.

"Ahh... aku memiliki adik sekarang. Adik yang imut dan menggemaskan seperti Baekhyunnee.." Ucapnya sambil terus melekatkan pelukannya kepada sosok mungil itu.

Minseok dan Junmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan kelakuan kekanakan dari Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan adalah sosik yang tegas dan terkadang terlihat galak jika disekolah, namun ia terkadang juga bisa menjadi sangat manja dan kekanakan seperti sekarang.

\--

Hari hari berikutnya Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah bertambah akrab, tak heran mereka sering kedapatan bersama seperti saat ini.

"Yak.. Luhan hyung jangan mencoba mengusiliku lagi. Aku lelah ditegur oleh professor." Keluh Baekhyun kepada sosok disampingnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Mereka sedang berada dilorong dan hendak menuju perpustakaan bersama.

Luhan memeluk bahu sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Oke oke... aku tidak akan mengusilimu lagi, tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk selalu mengingatnya." Jawab Luhan sambil tertawa keras.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia tak menyangka memiliki sosok hyung seperti ini, begitu kekanakan.

Di lain sisi, terlihat empat orang bersahabat dari asrama Slytherin yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan keberadaan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Hei Chanyeol hyung, bukankah itu adalah orang yang kemarin berdebat denganmu?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba yang berhasil memberhentikan langkah ketiga orang yang lain.

Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya sekaligus adik sepupunya itu. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya tersenyum miring menatap si mudblood diseberang sana.

"Apa kau berencana melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Kris yang menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan alis yang dinaikkan satu keatas.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Oke.. aku benar, dia akan melakukan sesuatu lagi" Kris menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Chanyeol diikuti Kai dan Sehun dibelakang.

Sehun hanya melangkahkan kakinya malas dan membuang nafasnya lelah. Lagi eh? Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tega jika Baekhyun selalu menjadi korban sahabatnya.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu... Mudblood" Sapa Chanyeol ketika ia berhenti tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Dia lagi... sudah kukira. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati si tiang didepannya namun sia-sia saja. Dua orang yang lain menghadang jalannya.

"Hai Baek... maksudku, mudblood hehe" Sapa Kai dengan senyum yang kikuk karena sempat keliru memanggil Baekhyun dengan namanya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Haruskah disaat seperti ini ia bertemu empat makhluk mengesalkan seperti mereka?

"Mudblood kenapa kau buru-buru pergi? Kami kan ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tangan lelaki itu hingga matanya bertemu dengan sosok yang ia kenal didepannya.

"Oh Sehun?" Panggil Baekhyun sambil menatap sipit lelaki berkulit pucat yang berdiri disamping Kai. Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati kenapa lelaki itu bisa bersama dengan mereka? apakah ia juga bagian dari komplotan ini? Ah tentu... ia baru ingat jika pada waktu itu disaat ia dan si Park menyebalkan ini berdebat diaula saat jamuan makan siang, lelaki ini yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau mengenal Oh Sehun, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadarkan pemikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan semakin berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol yang masih dipundaknya.

"Lepaskan saja dia yeol" Sahut Sehun yang membuat suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Kau membelanya?" Tanya Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Luhan yang daritadi hanya diam dan tidak dihiraukan keberadaannya kemudian angkat bicara karena sudah tidak tahan menahan kekesalannya.

"Yak! Yak!! Lepaskan Baekhyunnee ku kalian semua!!" Teriak Luhan lantang sambil melepas paksa tangan Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun berhasil terlepas, Luhan menggeret Baekhyun menjauh dari lelaki itu.

"Dengarkan aku tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, dan ini berlaku juga pada kalian semua" Tunjuk Luhan satu persatu tepat dididepan mata keempat orang itu.

"Jangan menggangguk adik kesayanganku lagi. Jika kalian berani mengganggu adikku ini, kalian akan berurusan denganku. Mengerti? Jika kalian sampai berurusan denganku, kalian tau apa yang akan kalian hadapi nanti." Tegas Luhan dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Keempat orang didepannya itu kemudian terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Yak! Luhan.. kenapa kau menjadi dekat dengan si mudblood ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jaga ucapanmu Park! Sekali lagi kau menyebut adik kesayanganku dengan kata menjijikkan itu, liat saja apakah kau masih bisa menginjakkan kaki disini lagi atau tidak." Jawab Luhan dengan galak.

Luhan kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun... aku sangat tau tentang dirimu, kau tidak sebrengsek sahabat-sahabatmu ini. Jadi, awasi mereka, jangan sampai mereka berani menyakiti adik kesayanganku lagi. Mengerti?" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian dijawab anggukan pelan dari Sehun.

Luhan kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun dan berjalan menjauhi keempat makhluk tiang itu.

"Wow Hyung... aku baru kali ini melihat langsung sifat galakmu.. Bahkan mereka terlihat tak bisa berkutik berurusan denganmu." Kata Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan keempat lelaki menyebalkan tadi.

Luhan tersenyum bangga. "Kau kan tau siapa kakek buyutku, Baek..." Jawab Luhan bangga.

Ah iya... tentu saja Baekhyun tahu. Kakek buyut Luhan adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan tentu saja siapapun yang berani berurusan dengan Luhan maka nasibnya ditentukan oleh sang kepala sekolah langsung. Luhan juga menduduki posisi tinggi disekolah ini sebagai Prefek asrama Ravenclaw.

"Tentu aku tau. Ah.. aku beruntung memiliki hyung yang juga sebagai malaikat pelindungku!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil merangkul Luhan.

"Kau adalah adikku, tentu aku akan selalu melindungimu." Balas Luhan sambil membalas rangkulan dari Baekhyun. Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ketujuan awal mereka, perpustakaan.

\--

"Kau tidak menceritakanku jika kau mengenalnya Oh Sehun?" Selidik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah menghilang dari arah pandangan mereka.

Sehun menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya juga dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sehun mengeluarkan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia menabrakku dilorong utama, dia sedang terburu-buru saat itu karena telat memasuki kelas." Jelas Sehun dengan tenang.

"Dan... dia mengetahui namamu?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku yang mengajaknya berkenalan kemarin" Jawab Sehun lagi. Kali ini diiringi oleh pandangan tak percaya dari ketiga sahabatnya sekaligus.

"Astaga Sehun..." Gumam Kai dengan takjub.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya berniat mendahului ketiga sahabatnya untuk meenuju asrama. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jauhi dia!"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. Ya, itu adalah suara Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Jauhi dia Oh Sehun! Kau tak mengerti? Dia adalah murid Gryffindor dan kelahiran muggle. Tak seharusnya kau bergaul dengan orang seperti dia!" Tegas Chanyeol dengan mata yang berapi-api.

Sehun tersenyum mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang kesal dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti kalian yang membenci orang semacam Baekhyun." Balas Sehun dan kemudian ia benar benar melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang terdiam disana.

Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan Sehun. Sahabatnya yang satu itu benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak bisa menuruti tradisi asrama mereka.

"Dulu aku berpikir ucapan Kris salah, tapi kini aku mengakui kebenarannya jika Sehun memang salah terseleksi menjadi murid Slytherin..." Gumam Kai yang masih memandang punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kai dan Kris, dia berjalan berlainan arah dengan Sehun.

Kai dan Kris menatap Chanyeol dan hendak memanggil sahabatnya itu namun diurungkannya. Mereka berdua kemudian saling menatap dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya.

"Jadi? kau akan menyusul Chanyeol atau Sehun?" Tanya Kris. Kai mengedikkan bahunya, "Entah.."

"Ini masih terlalu sore untuk kembali ke asrama.. jam bebas masih panjang, ayo kita ke Honeydukes! Aku ingin membeli beberapa camilan untuk nanti malam." Ajak Kai kemudian dan Kris mengikutinya.

TBC

\--

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin aku akan menceritakan kenapa Sehun berbeda dari murid murid Slytherin lainnya. So... Stay Tuned!

Gimana menurut pendapat kalian mengenai momen Hunhan yang ada di chapter ini walaupun hanya sedikit. Aku suka Sebaek tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri jika kucinta hunhan :")

Terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan menyempatkan untuk mengisi kolom review *bow

Aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini secepatnya karena aku sedang memiliki banyak waktu luang beberapa hari terakhir, jadi tetap beri review ya biar aku semakin semangat hehe. Gomawo, saranghae.


End file.
